First love
by Johanna-the-Axe-Girl
Summary: Peeta loves Marvel. Marvel is straight. Simple? It is until a third person is thrown into our love triangle. Who will be left with a broken heart? 3 R&R WARNING: ALOT OF STRONG LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my 2nd ever and first slashy fic! Peeta is gay and fancies sombody in the career pack but a third person is added. Who will end up in tears and who will be riding off into the sunset with the other. R&R** :)

I stared out of Mr Abernathys' classroom window at the class in gym. I saw them. Perfection. Dark eyes and dark hair.

Marvel.

Cato tapped my shoulder.

**Wat r u looking at?**

_Do you mean: What are you looking at?_

**Yes...**

_Nothing_

**WHAT?!**

_N-O-T-H-I-N-G!_

**GALE!**

_What?_

**That is HIS gym** **class**

_I'm not staring at G..._

"Mr Bread Stick, Mr Strong Man." Mr Abernathy yelled in a drunken tone. " Passing Notes?"

"Urm my name is Cato Johnston and he is Peeta Mellark." Cato answered emphasizing are surnames. " And yes we were passing notes because anything is better than listening to you."

* * *

At lunch I sat with my usual group. We are all misfits and about half of us are gay. Katniss, Glimmer, Gale and I are gay. Johanna, my sister, Blight, Madge and Cato just don't ft in. Finnick, the most popular strutted over to our table.

" Hello guys, chicks and hottie." he laughed directing the last part to Jo.

" Screw you. " Johanna muutered, her head leaning on Blights shoulder.

" Rather have you do that for me." He winked as Jo sprang from her seat and Blight grabbed her arm. " I have come to invite you to my PARTY!" he said handing us slips of paper " I mean if I wasn't straight then I would probably sleep with all of you." finnick walked away and Johanna started ranting. "Who the fuck does he fucking think he is the bloody bastard. I mean I know I'm fucking hot and all but that son of a bitch should not fucking try it on with me." Everyone was silent. " Blight am I hot?" She asked her bofriend brushiing her blue fringe out of her eyes.

"Yes you are." He answered kissing her cheak.

"Get a room." Katniss squaled. Glimmer smiled at her trying to flirt. Katniss sighed.

* * *

I got ready for the party in a few minuets wearing blue shirt and jeans. Johanna came down the stairs in an extremly short strapless dress and heels. "Blights picking us up in ten minuets and you're not even bloody half ready!" She yelled.

"I am. "

" You're going to a party like that?" she sneered

" Yes." There was a car honk outside and Johanna, somehow, ran outside. I walked out after her lovcking the door. Blight and Jo were having an argumant about him being early which ended in them to kissing. As per usual.

" Remind me how are you not pregnant yet?" I joke

" Well we are careful and use protection."

" I was kidding and I didn't want an answer."

" I could of said I was pregnant." She and Blight laughed and I couldn't help joining in.

At the party I just sat on a sofa drinking beer, watching Marvel. Not in a creepy way! He was dancing with his girlfriend, Clove. I envied her so much. Finally I worked up thee courage ( I was fairly hammered/drunk) and walked over to Marvel, Clove had gone to get drinks. And I did something most people would regret but no matter what I knew I wouldn't. I kissed him and the room fell silent.

"What the fuck Peeta!?" He screamed. " I'm fucking straight and you, you are a messed up son of a bitch!" I ran, full of shame and longing. I knew he wouldn't feel the same way but I tried any way. I ran to the park and threw myself onto the nearest bench. After a while a figure approached me.

"Marvel?" I croaked due to tthe tears slipping down my face.

" No it's you're gay bestie!" Glimmerr came into view.

" Oh. Hey." I said dissapointed.

" Cheer up." Glimmer produced a bottel of Vodka.

" Really?" I laughed

" We can drown our sorrows together."

" What sorrows do you have to drown?"

" I had almost talked Katniss into coming upstairs!"

" Sorry."

" So you should be" Glimmer pretended to be stroppy but she has always had the knack to make me cheer up. We sat on the bench taking swigs of alchol and giving each other rediculous suggestions to eaach others problemes. For my problem I was suppost to gallop to school on a white horse and propose to ' the love of my life' and Glimmer was to drug Katniss (or get her pissed) and suduce her.

* * *

At school I kept my head down but it failed. I stuck to my friends but I was screwed at Lunch.

" I've found the Queer Queen! " Finnick yells standing on a tabel.

" You can't say that out loud dumbass!" Marvel yells making hs way over to me. "Thanks to you I don't have a girlfriend. She thinks...She thinks I'm like...you!" He yells pointing at me. Johanna punches him. " He's a better person than you. You blame you're lame, bitchy girlfriend dumping you on MY brother. If you blamed it any any of these othere asses I'd of still punched you but Peeta then your asking for shit!" Johanna slapped him across the face and kicked him in the balls. I ran outside because it was all my fault. Someone walked behind me. " Just leave the bottel Glim"

" It's not Glimmer." A male voice replied. I turned around and saw Marvel. He had a bloody nose and a large red mark on his cheek. " You're sister was right."

"What do you mean?"

"Give us a tissue and I'll explain. I handed him a tissue and he mopped up the blood. He took a step closer to me and did what I least expected. He kissed me.

"You can't do that!" Cato yelled. "You can't love him Peeta! I love you!"

* * *

OOOOHHH! Who will Peeta choose? I'll put up a poll or if you want to add another corner into our shape then review. I can't upload Chapter 2 until someone votes so please vote! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Due to my 4 reviews 1 follow and 1 favorite I have had to upload this early. Thanks sleepyforever123, Geust, Yeah and Shobothegreat. Thanks for the reveiws they made my day.

* * *

"You can't do that!" Cato yelled "You can't love him! I love you!"

"Cato!?" I asked in utter disbalief. "What are you doing?" It was wrong I had just gotten my happily ever after and now...Now it had just been ruined. I was going to be with Marvel until Cato turned up! "Peeta ignore him." Marvel said gentaly turning my head to face him. "HE'S JUST TURNING TO YOU CAUSE HIS WHORE OF A GIRLFREIND DITCHED HIM AND IF SHE WERE TO TAKE HIM BACK YOU'D BE FORGOTTEN! I wouldn't forget you."

It was all to much. I had to either hurt my friend, my best friend and be with my first love or break everyone and choose someone who I only felt friendship towards.I ran home to get my head straight. About half an hour later Johanna came home. "Hey Fairy Princess!" She called mocking me but lovingly.

"Leave it Jo." I muttered from my pillow.

"Oh whats up? You'll find someone better than that bastard I promise."

"It's not that..." I explaind the whole situation to Jo and wshe listened. I love her for that, she always listens to my problems and either makes me foret them or solve shtem.

" It's your choice Peeta. Either way someone is going to haave their heart broken. Mybe even you." I couldn't sleep thhat night I keptthinking on who I w3ould choose. Would I give up my best friend for Marvel and if I'd be willinjg to give up the chance to be with his dream boy? Suddenly my brain started thinking about Cato and how he'd always been there for him.

The next day I had made up my mind. I knew who to choose. I walked up to them and kissed him. "You chose me over him?" Caro asked in a suprised tone.

"Yeah, you were and are always there for me like when Johanna got ill. You not Marvel." We kissed again and then I went to find Marvel. He was busy, with Clove. Good job I chose Cato. I smiled and yelled. "I see you got over the kiss quickly." laughed and walked away.

10 years later.

I twisted the ring on my left hand as Cato signed the form. It was my turn now. We'd been married for 5 years now and we had decided to adopt a child. She was cuute and blonde with honey brown eyes. She was only 1 so we'd bassically be raising her from birth. "She's going to be as amazing as her daddy." Cato said to me.

"Which one?" I laughed. I hadn't kept in touch with Marvel but a couple of my freinds had. I'm not 100% sure what he's done with his life. I'm now a painter and Cato has a buissness so we're happy. Johanna is engaged and pregnant with her 2nd child and is due to be married very soon but it had been posponed 3 times already so I'm not quite sure whats happening. I held my littel girl close to me and kissed her cheek. I could not have been happier.

* * *

So happily ever after. I might continue with them as adults with their littel girl. What should she be called? Johanna became ill after Peetas parents died when he was 14 and I'm just making this up as I go along :) Please Review.


End file.
